halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DiCinnoa/Server Alpha
Archive 1 Archive 2 Yeah, go on ahead, please. Ciao, Hi Kebath, some time since we spoke. Could I ask something of you? I have a faction, the Deva, a union of species enslaved by the Endelusians (who worships the Precursors), and I wondered if they could worship the Vitika? Like, when the Vitika visited the Milky Way Galaxy, they accidently left behind some "relics" in the systems the Deva would later inhabit and control, would that work? Cheers, Well, how about they just find some ruin of a structure the Vitika built, then abandoned? As long as it contains some sort of text that mentions the Vitika's name, it could be anything, like a vitikia COM pad accidently dropped on the Deva homeworld and buried under the terrain, but found by the Deva later? Cheers, Yeah that makes sense. Thanks for your cooperation :P Cheers, Signature and Templates Hello Kebath, I rather not use a template, just more unneeded pages on a wikia that is full of useless space made by users. Plus it's just a personal preference. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 Hi Kebath Dear KH, Good to talk to you. I haven't heard from you for awhile. I am noting CT's case, and will discuss with other administrators. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Stealth reconnaissance frigate Uhh ... sure? What are you thinking of? Let me know. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ...which RP...? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey there. Glad to hear you're onboard with BVA; feel free to sign the page. Well, the beginnings start on Midgard. Assuming that things go well (and the RP continues), soon we'll be out of Midgard and the storyline will be very plastic. Feel free to include your frigate afterwards :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aww sorry to hear. How long will you be away for? But anyways, feel free to sign. If you plan on coming back, would be glad to have you. =] [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Definition of Fanon You don't need to correct me, more or less, Fan Fiction and Fanon follow the same definition in certain contexts. In essence, this is all fiction made by fans, Fan Fiction; and is stemmed from items made by fans from canon elements, Fanon. Therefore the term of Fanon and FF are extremely the same. And you don't need to lecture me on where I should go, I am perfectly capable of understanding of where I need to be. And obviously that place is here, because people can't understand that this isn't "Halo Fantasy" where you have a thirty year old Fleet Admiral who operates a ship and participates in landings with a million weapons, it's "Halo Fanon". Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/04/2009 RE: Dear 'Holoree, Thank you for your inquiry. BVA's plotline is not currently decided yet but I intend that it represents the second generation of Halo; a logical progression featuring both the traditional brute warfare (formerly portrayed as UNSC vs. Covenant, although it takes a different turn), and also incorporating a higher-dimension plot with the two other factions of the Halo universe. I don't have an ending in mind. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:02, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Necros is held up till Ajax starts the next RP, the Spartan one. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Web-browser game? Does SpaceInvasion qualifies as one? I only play weekly though.-5ub7ank(7alk) 08:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) K. Get on the IRC. If I have a |Cleanliness, then stay put till about 7:30 PST, I should be back by then. Scarab pic question How'd you replace the color like that, so that still retained the details and all? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I am still Inactive, but every now and then, when I get the chance, I try to do something here. RP? Can I join. And use my Species? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero)17:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC)